fbandwggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
About Fireboy and Watergirl are very popular among children and flash game lovers. Fireboy and Watergirl are both 7ft 9 iniches. So far, the series contains five games and that the latest installment is Fireboy and Watergirl 5: Elements. The series has won numerous awards and honors for the best game. They're a really awesome team and they work together wonderfully. How To Play Fireboy and Watergirl find themselves in mysterious temples and try to get out of it before they die. To succeed, they must solve puzzles and collaborate together. You can play alone by controlling the two characters, although it is recommended to play with somebody. The two kids must pass near fire and water, what you should know is that Fireboy can walk on lava, so he can step freely in pools of boiling lava, but he must be careful from stepping into water. Watergirl can also walk to pools of water with no harm, but can die by the lava. Both kids should beware of any other puddles on the way, either green or black. They can kill any of the two characters. At any other room that has a six-sided gem, the goal is to reach to the doors which lead you to the next room in the temple. (As you progress, however, more rooms are unlocked.) Fireboy should come to the door marked in red with the boy symbol and Watergirl should find her way to the door marked with a blue sign with a girl symbol. On their way, both characters should pick up diamonds that have the same color as themselves. In the levels that have a symbol of a diamond, both Watergirl and Fireboy should collect the green/white diamond. The faster you reach the doors of each level, the better score you get and higher rankings. To solve for each level, there are many contraptions to help you throughout the level, such as pushers, levers, boxes, pulleys, fans, and more. In the rooms that have gems resembling a triangle, it is similar to the six-sided gem rooms, but they are usually more symmetrical and that you have to move both of the characters at the same time constantly. In the Light Temple, there is a new mechanic introduced, light beams. Watergirl and Fireboy can adjust the light beams through prisms and mirrors to direct them to the light-sensitive sensors, and in this way be able to change the various components on the screen. It also has an exclusive type of room. It's gem shape is shaped somewhat like a square rhombus, but those types of rooms are always dark. Fireboy and Watergirl are the only sources of light inside those rooms. The limited visibility can make these types of levels tricky to solve. In the Ice Temple, there are more interactive elements inside each room. These are the following: * Snow and ice * Timed pushers * New mechanic for the light beams that involve melting ice to water But note, in the Ice Temple, neither Watergirl nor Fireboy can jump when walking on snow or ice. Fireboy moves quickly when walking on ice or snow, however, Watergirl moves far more slowly. In addition, there was a new sound effect added that was clearly footsteps made from either of the two kids. (It is kind of quiet, so you need to listen really good for the sound.) In the Crystal Temple, a new (and probably lastly added) mechanic is in almost all of the rooms. Those were portals. They have the ability to transport things to another location, and yes, even light. The old version of the Crystal Temple was the first temple to have higher audio quality for most of the sounds. Other Keys: Move Fireboy: Arrow keys. Move Watergirl: Keys W, A, D. The game was developed by Oslo Albet others and distributed by miniclip.com and by Armor Games, etc. Overall, this game series is really fun to play with friends. Category:games Category:Fireboy